fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
2017–18 International Cup
The 2017–18 International Cup (officially the International Ford Cup 2017-18 for sponsorship reasons) is the ninth edition of the International Cup, and the seventh since the relaunch of the tournament in 2011. The competition began on 19 January 2018 and will end in December 2018. Argentina are the defending champions. Teams One hundred (100) teams will take part in this competition: All teams from the International League (28); twelve (12) teams of the International 2nd League; five (5) from the International 3rd League, four (4) from the International 4th League; three (3) from the International 5th League; thirty-two (32) teams from International 6th League and sixteen (16) from International 7th League. First Level International League All twenty-eight teams qualified. * [[Argentina national football team|'Argentina']]TH * Belgium * Bolivia * Brazil * Chile * China * Colombia * England * [[France national football team|'France']] * [[Germany national football team|'Germany']] * Greece * Guatemala * Honduras * Italy * [[Japan national football team|'Japan']] * Luxembourg * [[Mexico national football team|'Mexico']] * Netherlands * Portugal * Romania * Russia * Slovenia * South Korea * Spain * Turkey * [[Ukraine national football team|'Ukraine']] * United States * Uruguay Second Level The best twelve teams at the 13th round of 2017-18 tournament qualified. International 2nd League * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Denmark * El Salvador * Fiji * Haiti * Jamaica * Northern Ireland * Peru * Réunion * Switzerland * Tahiti * Uzbekistan Third Level International 3rd League The top-five teams at the 17th round of 2017-18 Primera B tournament qualified. * Afghanistan * Iceland * Israel * Malaysia * U.S. Virgin Islands International 6th League The first eight teams of each zone of the 2017–18 tournament qualified. * Azerbaijan * Bahamas * Bermuda * Bulgaria * Cambodia * Chinese Taipei * Congo DR * Ecuador * Faroe Islands * French Guiana * Gabon * Hong Kong * Kosovo * Latvia * Macedonia * Mauritania * Mauritius * Montenegro * Nepal * North Korea * Northern Mariana Islands * Pakistan * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Samoa * Scotland * Solomon Islands * South Africa * Thailand * Turkmenistan * Uganda * Venezuela * Yemen Fourth Level International 4th League The top-four teams at the 19th round of 2017-18 Primera C tournament qualified. * American Samoa * Kenya * Liberia * Sierra Leone International 7th League The top-four teams of each zone of the 2017-18 Federal B tournament qualified. * Costa Rica * Georgia * Gibraltar * Guinea * Lebanon * Namibia * New Caledonia * Oman * Philippines * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * Sudan * Tanzania * Togo * Zimbabwe Fifth Level International 5th League The top-three teams at the 15th round of 2017-18 Primera D tournament qualified. * Gambia * Laos * Libya Regional Round Group A: International 6th League Round I In the Round I, 32 teams from the International 6th League participated. The round was played between 19 and 24 January, on a home-and-away two-legged tie. The 16 winning teams advanced to the Round II. Round II In the Round II, 16 qualified teams from the Round I participated. The round was played between 27 January and 21 February, on a home-and-away two-legged tie with best team in the International 6th League hosting the second leg. The 8 winning teams advanced to the Final Round. Category:International Cup Category:International Cup Seasons